Batman Family Feud
This segment is a crossover of Family Feud and Batman. This segment is from the episode Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud. Plot It opens with an outside view of Batman's Batcave. His butler tells him that the Riddler was planning on capturing the audience at the Family Feud show. Batman thinks that it was from a riddle the Riddler gave them, but it was instead on the channel guide. Alfred said he had tried to get them tickets, but the had been sold out for months. They then decided to go into the show as contestants. On the show, they were playing against the Berkel family. During the first faceoff, the question was "name something you find on a bookshelf". Batman buzzed in saying, "bat poles" which was not on the board. Batman then demanded for another question, and the next question was "name something you find in a cave". Batman buzzed in, saying "computers" and it wasn't on the board. Lola, a member of the Berkel family said, "rocks" which was on the board. She decides to play, then Batman went back to the rest of the gang. Robin then says that he was going to look for the Riddler backstage, reminding Batman that they were there to capture the Riddler. Backstage, Robin then spots a makeup artist with a contestant. He thinks it was the Joker, attacking the contestant. The makeup artist asks why he attacked, but Robin then attacks her too, thinking she was a henchman for the Joker. Then he remembers they were looking for the Riddler, not the Joker. Returning back to the stage, Robin asks who they were doing. It shows Batman in another faceoff. The question was, "name something a penguin does". Batman buzzes in and says "robs banks" and it wasn't any answer. Batman then leaves the stage, and finds the Riddler with a group of men tied together. He then tells the Riddler he was under arrest, but they make a deal, the Riddler saying that he would rig the questions so he could win the game if Batman let him go. Batman is then shown in the Fast Money round. The first question was, "name something you wear on your head" and Batman says, "a cowl" The second question was, "name something exchanged on a first date" and Batman answers "a batarang" and the last question was "name Batman's secret identity" and he answers, "Bruce Wayne" winning the game. He is at first happy, but then realizes that the Riddler had tricked him into giving away his identity. References *Batcave *Commissioner Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin *Batgirl *Al Roker *The Riddler *The Joker *The Penguin *Brainiac *Batarang *Bruce Wayne *Chowder *SpongeBob SquarePants *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *When Hamsters Attack *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin *Batgirl *Announcer *Al Roker *Lola Berkel *Mrs. Johnson *Makeup Artist *The Riddler Transcript Batman: I did it! I did it! Wait, what did I just do? Riddler: Bruce Wayne, huh? Sucker! Trivia *Diedrich Bader reprises his role as Batman from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *If you pause quickly, you can see the shows coming after Family Feud. Upcoming shows were: 1. 6:30 Clam Chowder Toons (parody of Chowder) 2. 7:00 Freakish Yellow Speaking Absorbent Towel Larry (parody of SpongeBob Squarepants) 3. 7:30 Ben 80: The Golden Years (parody of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 4. 8:00 When Cartoons Attack (parody of When Hamsters Attack by bookwriter Dav Pilkey) 5. 8:30 Frosty Foster's Home for Imaginary Icecream. (parody of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *In this sketch and the MAD Intro theme, Batman is shown swooping in with the Batcable. *The dead man from CSiCarly appears as a member of the Berkel family. *Antagonist: Batman Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments